


Just a Little Surprise

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Gen, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They six of them had been working on this plan for nearly a week now, but that didn't necessarily mean it was a good idea. Sure, they'd managed to clean up the base to near sparkling without any of the others actually noticing. And everything seemed to be set in place to go off without a hitch.</p>
<p>But this was Gaim. And not just Gaim, either. There was a definite chance of things crashing and burning in a spectacular fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ekala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/gifts).



“Are you sure this is a good idea...?”

Rat paced nervously through the garage that served as the Gaim base. They six of them had been working on this plan for nearly a week now, but that didn't necessarily mean it was a  _good_ idea. Sure, they'd managed to clean up the base to near sparkling without any of the others actually noticing. And everything  _seemed_ to be set in place to go off without a hitch.

But this was Gaim. And not just Gaim, either. There was a definite chance of things crashing and burning in a spectacular fashion.

Nervous, he glanced over to Rica, who was fussing with the food table. After a moment she paused, looking over to catch his eye. Then she smiled, far more at ease with the situation that he was by far. “It's alright,” she mouthed as she went back to setting out the cups. “Everything will be fine.”

Rat relaxed a little, shoving his hands into his pockets instead. Giving Rica a tentative nod, he went back over to the corner where Peco was fiddling endlessly with a banner. “Here, let me help,” he said, then took the other end in hand just as the door to the base opened.

“-like I was saying, I just need a moment or two so you can just have a seat as I...” Mai was saying as she walked into the base, her words trailing off in bemusement as she hovered by the stairs. Just a few steps behind her was Kaito, head of Team Baron himself, stalking into the room in annoyance for several steps before slowing to a surprised halt.

Kaito took stock of the situation, the decorations on the wall, the buffet of food and drinks on the table, and glared back over at Mai. “What the hell is this...?” he asked, trying to look as unruffled as possible.

Mai simply grinned, dancing behind him and pushing him gently down the stairs into the room. “Just a little surprise,” she said, spinning around in front of him to smile at him directly. “Something we all cooked up together.”

Frowning, Kaito glared directly at Peco with Rat in the corner, then over to Zack and Chucky putting together the punch in the bowl. “Is Kazuraba part of this?” he asked suspiciously.

Mai opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment the door opened again and Micchi entered the room with Kouta two steps behind. “Aha, good afternoon, Team Gaim~!” Kouta crowed as he danced down the stairs. He was caught in mid-grin, hands still clutching the rails as he noticed everybody in the room. “...and...Team Baron???” he added, jaw hanging open.

Still frowning, Kaito partially turned to face Kouta. “Kazuraba,” he acknowledged darkly. “Did you have a hand in this?”

Kouta stared at the room wide-eyed, then looked at Micchi for confirmation before shaking his head. “No, I don't think so? What's going on, anyway?”

Mai quickly moved to grab Kouta's hand, as well as Kaito's, and pulled them further into the room. “It's a surprise party!” she said, making sure to get them into the center of everything. Especially right next to the food. “We just thought...there's so much animosity between our two teams...that maybe we could just have a party and relax together a bit?”

“It makes for better competition,” Chucky said from behind the table, grinning.

“And maybe we'll all have a bit more fun if we're not always at each others' throats,” Peco chimed in.

Kaito scowled. “This is ridiculous.” His eyes flitted from Mai, to Kouta, past Micchi and straight to the food table. “...is that the cake I made  _just last night_ ?” he growled at Zack.

“Eheh...” Zack chuckled nervously. “Well, there's just so much of it, and it's so well made, I thought it'd be a shame if we didn't all share it together?”

Kaito moved to step forward, wanting for all the world to swoop in and drag his exquisitely-made cake away from the Gaim ruffians who'd managed to appropriate it. But Kouta darted in front of him, hastily cutting a slice in the perfect icing and taking a bit, exaggerated bite from it.

For a moment the entire room held their breath, all eyes on the boy shoving cake into his mouth.

Then Kouta's eyes went wide, swallowing the bite before grinning at Kaito. “Holy cow, this is amazing!!  _Way_ better than that Charmant jerk, by far.”

Kaito pulled his foot back in, straightening his spine as he tried not to look directly at Kouta. “Well, of  _course_ ,” he said haughtily. “It's a Team Baron cake. It  _has_ to be the best.”

“No arguments there!” Kouta laughed, and the entire room relaxed. The rest of the secret-keeping team members exchanged relieved grins, and then the team-unifying party really got started.


End file.
